5/8/13
Well today could have gone better then I hoped for. Let jsut say this guy was making bad coments at me and the i made a bad coment at him and I said i was sorry but this guy had it coming. Well spawned in on the hill and gess what I see? I see a litte cow having some muchies, I shot it and took its 4 peices of meet it had. The moved north to get away from the coast cause that is the killing ground. Went north and found a water bottle and had a good meal. Found some wood and cokked the meat and that is when i see this guy on a bike. He was at some military tents and i am like come on I was looking forward to going there. But after he left i went there and he took everything. He probrobly didn't even need everthing. I followed the guy named waleed 123321 for a little while and then i see he is off the bike and with a freind named Jekeiboss 101. They see me tell me to stop and they say they are frendly i say I am frendly and they KILL ME. After that I went rage cause I hate it when people do that. I kept saying bandit, bandit, bandit at these guys. And the hunt began. I raced north and was on the look out when I saw a player and i go right behind this guy and it wasn't one of the guys so I let the guy go. Then I went to amend and tryed to get a good gun and all this time the 2 guys are like were are you and stuff. And i told them I was goijng to kill them and then I left and headed west cause I then realzed were I had died. I found the place and saw the 2 men come out of a small town and there was a dead body in front of it and I went ofer and it was the guy I had snuck up on earlyer. I found a ppsh with one mag and 36 bullets left and i went to go get medical supplies and I followed the guys to a smaller town and they said they were building a base. And well they went into a storage unit and that is when I attacke. I took same painkillers ran in there and shot the first guy dead and he was like "What the !@#$." And stuff like that I tryed to kill the other guy but he got me. I spawened in and ran all the way back to the town. Along the way these two guys are just swereing and cursing at me making fun of me because of this. I said to my self these guys need to be taut a lesson. I found and killed the last guy named Jekeisboss 101 I got my military backpace back and have my equipment and and ak 47 with a cobra sites. Then these guys kept saying mean stuff and swereing at me. Finnaly someone asked were they were from one of them said he was from palistein. And thats when my insult came flying at him and he shut up after he swore back at me for it. I said, "If you live in palistein do you have a towel." Some people were like wow, others were like LOL. I wish I could have taken it back but the damage was already done. I am trully sorry that I said that but this guy didn't sound palistein thow. His charatcer was black and he talked like a black guy and he typed in random letters for somereason i guess to make it look like he was palistein but He didnt sound palistine with all the sweres he knew. Days alive 1 After that I said I was sorry and moved on to Strive nothing happen then i found a house i am not saying were cause it had military weapons in it. But when you see this house you will know there are military weapons anyway found the new handgun(I don';t know what it is called.) and i found an M14 rifle. After that I left and quit for the day. P.S. If anybody is affended by this I am sorry. I just was so angry at this guy who wounld stop swereing at me. And i did say I was sorry to the guy. Again I am also sorry toanybody who is affend by this.